


Out With A Spark

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Between Heaven Or Hell [8]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alex Tries To Be A Hero, Charging Moment Of Awesome, Death By Gunfire, F/M, Hidden Surveillance, The Medallion - Freeform, Under The Water, Unrequited Love, revival, this is long overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Having failed the challenge, Alex still has one last trick up his sleeve.





	Out With A Spark

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LONG OVERDUE!! Poor Alex...><
> 
> TW: For blood, death, and firearms.

BANG 

BANG

**BANG**

Alex gave himself a small smile.

It was over.

-

“Back from the WHAT!?”

Gabbie’s shriek intermingled with Tana’s “No way!” And Colleen’s “Seriously!?”

“Yes”.

The Lady was deadly serious.

“I think that’s why you two were able to escape as you did-

Because the Remaining had considered one or both of you for survival”.

“…Eh, I’m down with that”.

The former Pin-Up girl shrugged.

“Yeah, but we’ve had our chains yanked before-

Remember that ’safe fairies’ light’?”

“…I don’t believe that this is the same as that”.

“What makes you so sure?”

“I would’ve felt it, probably.

Or at least-Death would’ve”.

“Death?”

The Duchess raised both eyebrows at once.

“…You know what, I’m not even going to question”.

-A split second later, she was swallowed up by blue smoke.

-

Now he was standing on the pirate docks, hands sweating whilst staring down the barrel of Rorik’s gun.

Fervently hoping that Colleen's return would be enough to keep him alive.

“Send my regards to the Devil”.

Hurriedly, heart pounding in his chest, the Aviator fumbled for her prized sword-

He’d only have seconds to act.

BANG!

Hoping for the best, he flung the weapon high!

The impact ricocheted through his arm, and he was almost bowled over, the bullet whizzing off of the metal with a metallic _clan-n-g!_

“What in-!?”

“This is for you, Jezebel!!”

He lunged forward!

_BANG!!_

Pain shuddering through his shoulder as he deflected the instrument of death a second time.

“Yeah!” Joey cheered.

“Girl, you got this-“

_Little help would be nice-!!_

“Maybe there is some pirate gumption in you”.

Alex could see him squinting for one last shot-

_It’s now or never!_

**BANG!!!**

No sooner had he brought up the blade to defend himself one, last, time.

His breath whooshed out of his lungs at once.

Propelled away from the reaching arms of his friends…

Propelled back from the woman he loved.

He smiled.

Down at the spreading crimson flower upon his chest as the air rushed by-

It was over.

SPLASH

-

He opened his eyes.

Water droplets clung to his aviator jacket, his aching skin.

Excalibur was missing from his grasp-

Though that wasn’t really a surprise.

What was a surprise, however, was where he was now:

A kingdom under the sea.

-Something soaked through his pants pocket, heavy and cool.

_What the-?_

He fished it out.

The Medallion.

The one belonging to Poseidon, the one that had narrowly kept him safe from the marauding minotaur.

It was…gushing.

_Ew._

Making a face at the wetness pooling into his palm, the man tucked it back into his pocket.

_This is weird._

_I thought I died?_

_Again?_

A bit confused, he made his way down the lush pathway.

Never once noticing the pair of sea-green eyes watching him from the watery oblivion above.

**Author's Note:**

> YES, now I can finally watch Episode 9. For two weeks, I've been busy doing homework (mainly math). So that's why this is here now, and not earlier.


End file.
